My Wings of Fire Fanfic
This Is The Begging of My Wings of Fire Fanfic Story ProphecySpeaker, son of Fatespeaker and Starflight, the new prophecy dragon, sat contentedly in the mouth of a cave. He looked down, thinking hard then slowly his head jerked up. “I got it!” he screeched loudly, causing the dragons outside the cave to jump and stare at ProphecySpeaker. He looked triumphant, as if he had just been accepted as sane by the other dragons. “I have been chosen to speak the words of the next dragonet prophecy,” he said boldly, but all the dragons burst out laughing. ProphecySpeaker tried to read their faces, but a frown fell on his face. “Be it if you will, but when Pyrrhia is burning down I wouldn't laugh!” With that dramatic end, he spread his wings and flew away, leaving a band of very confused dragons. ProphecySpeaker landed in a stone pavilion with a deafening thump. He padded to the group of dragons in the pavilion and stated, “I have just heard the second dragonet prophecy, and would like to share.” The other dragons looked at him. Then one spoke, “How do we know this one isn't fake? We are The Dragons Of Peace and will not allow another scandal.” ProphecySpeaker looked at the dragon who had said this and asked him, “The fate of the whole world is in your hands, why even hesitate? You not giving me a chance may be the end of the world.” ProphecySpeaker’s words seemed to take effect on nobody in the room until a dragon from the crowd walked to the front of the pavilion. Every dragon gasped as they realized the dragonet Clay had been standing in their midsts the whole time. Clay looked at the dumbfounded dragons and said, “I trust ProphecySpeaker, he may be lying, but why take a chance when the world is at stake, do you all think it would be wise to put every single life of dragons in your hands, and you call yourselves the dragons of peace? Trust me.” The whole pavilion stood looking at Clay. Murmurs spread around the pavilion like wild fire then a old dragon stepped forward “let's give him a try, ProphecySpeaker state your prophecy!” ProphecySpeaker breathed heavily then his eyes rolled into his head and he went into a trance he slowly started muttering the prophecy “The War Has Ended Peace Has Come But Unseen From Any Dragon Eye In A Kingdom Of The Night A Danger Boils Ready to Unleash It Can Be Stopped If You Can Find A New Set Of Dragonets One Egg Can Be Found In The Midst Of The Deep Ocean Sound The Next Can Be Found Hidden Away Under A Fallen Queen’s Palace The Final egg Is Hidden In A Home That Was A Temporary Hidden Until Found The place Where Rain Would Hold The Key The War Has Ended Peace Has Come But Unseen From Any Dragon Eye In A Kingdom Of The Night A Danger Boils Ready To Unleash But Do Not Fear Three Savior's Born To End The Unseen Evils For On The Brightest Moon Lit Night The Dragonets Will Come The Dragonets Will Come” ProphecySpeaker ended the prophecy and his eyes returned to normal. Silence crept into the pavilion, nobody moved their mouths, not a sound was uttered. Clay was the first to break the silence “we should assemble a search party immediately, these dragon eggs must be found.” A slow murmur started around the Pavilion. Seaweed, a SeaWing spoke first’ “I would like to volunteer, I can find the egg from the sea, it’s my domain and I will have no trouble finding the egg.” SeaWeeds spirits seemed to enlighten everyone. North a SkyWing asked “but what about the other eggs, “A Fallen Queens Palace”, who's the fallen queen.” Clay was the first to answer “well Queen Scarlet is the only fallen queen I know, and it makes sense, she fell from the sky and she was a SkyWing.” They whole council looked at North, who should have known that, beginning a SkyWing, he slouched back but Clay called him forward before he could. “You can find the SkyWing egg,” Clay said and North nodded une-enthusiastically. “The last egg is what really stumped me,” Clay said, and the council murmured their agreement. Clay spoke again “I do know someone who might know what it is though, Starflight has read almost every book in Pyrrhia, if anyone would know it would be him.” the council mumbled their agreement Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)